The Best Is Yet To Come
by JunoInferno
Summary: Donna is pregnant with her third child. Very. Ridiculously. She's afraid for her baby's future, is there anyone that can help assuage her fears? You might be surprised. Part of the Regarding Mrs Smith ficverse.
1. Foreword: Las Vegas, 1960

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who. Welcome back to the Regard Mrs Smith ficverse and another story named after a song that is not a songfic. This story takes place after Any Other World, but before the recent 2012 series. It might be helpful to have some Any Other World knowledge, but I know not everybody made it to the end of that, so sorry. What you need to know is in the final scene of that story and I'll be reiterating it as we go along. Also, I make no claims at historical accuracy. Thanks and happy reading!

A/N: Updated 11/27: I do not own Doctor Who. So, here's the deal. I went into this story with a plan and decided it sucked and got completely stuck and thought about abandoning it, but then I realized how much I hate when people do that and so this story is what's happening. Imagine Chapter One as you read it was a foreword. Thank you for the reads and reviews and follows. Oh, these are also the notes on chapter 2. Happy reading!

* * *

Amy had been married to Rory for a couple of months now. After the wedding, they had been quickly swept back into the TARDIS for the Doctor and Donna's present: honeymoon tour of the universe.

They should have asked exactly what that entailed. So far it seemed that it was some running for their lives, stopping at any planet with a good banana selection and some light babysitting of Zara and Chloe, who were two and one now. Not exactly a typical honeymoon.

They prepared in their room for the next day of the tour.

Rory looked at Amy. "What do you think it'll be today?," he asked with half dread.

"I don't know."

"Not another stop at some space station toy shop where oh, yeah, the toys are alive and pretty cross!"

Amy smiled. "It's their time machine, Rory. Not exactly like we have a right to complain about a free tour of the universe."

"Yes, it's just when someone gives you a wedding gift, you expect to enjoy it."

"I thought you were enjoying it," Amy said with a smile.

"I am," said Rory.

"Besides," said Amy, patting him on the arm, "better than that gravy boat your aunt got us!"

Amy walked out into the corridor. Rory followed her.

"What's wrong with the gravy boat?," he asked.

"Rory, it's shaped like a fish!"

They walked into the TARDIS console room to find the Doctor up to his usual shenanigans at the controls. Chloe was playing an ineffective game of hide and seek with Zara, while Esther travelled between them. Ineffectual in that she kept being spotted as she looked around from one of the coral pillars. Donna was leaning against the jump seat reading a book entitled "The Fun and Easy Guide Interstellar Travel with Small Humanoid Children."

"This says that Farusi Seven has a zoo that takes up a whole continent," said Donna. She looked over at Zara. "How about that, Zara? Would you like a zoo today?"

Zara looked at the Doctor. "Can we go to the zoo, Daddy?"

"No zoos today, Zara."

Donna frowned. "Or the garden world of Chista, with real life fairies."

Zara jumped up and down, then turned to the Doctor clapping her hands.

"Sorry," said the Doctor.

"Okay, spaceman, here's the thing," said Donna, "your destinations have not been very child friendly as of late and you need to start thinking about things for them to do."

"Sorry," said Rory, "hate to point this out, but this is our honeymoon."

"Yeah," said Amy, "we spent yesterday at a giant water slide park spread across three moons."

"I don't know what the complaint is," said the Doctor. "We got you the park hopper pass. And frozen bananas! Besides, today is actually a stop on the honeymoon tour of the universe. Mine and Donna's."

Donna quickly sided up to the Doctor. "Which stop?"

"Sorry?"

She leaned in closer and whispered, "Not that one place."

"What one place?"

"You know, where the things spray the stuff?"

"That's only during the spring and obviously we would leave the children with your mother and no, it's not that one."

"Sorry," said Amy with a smile, "what happened?"

The Doctor and Donna looked at each other, then back at Amy and Rory.

"Never mind," said the Doctor. "Not really important. Anyway, I always meant to take Donna here, just haven't gotten the chance yet."

Rory knitted his brow. "So, this is a stop on your honeymoon tour of the universe?"

"We could start booking package holidays," said Donna.

"Oi, let's just see it before the smart remarks," said the Doctor.

He put on his coat and opened the door of the TARDIS to a brightly lit room. Zara followed him, Donna scooped up Chloe and went. Amy looked gleefully at Rory and the two ran out. Glamorous looking people from the jet age walked by in their finery.

"Okay, I have no idea," said Donna.

"Where are we, Doctor?," asked Amy.

"This is the Sands hotel in 1960, site of the summit. Every night for three weeks, the Rat Pack performed and every day they filmed Ocean's 11."

Rory frowned. "But George Clooney wasn't even born yet."

The Doctor groaned. "Why do I spend so much time with young people?"

"The other Ocean's 11, Rory," said Amy.

Donna frowned and looked at him suspiciously. "Why do you know when George Clooney was born, anyway?"

"Oh, my God!," said Rory. "Pub quiz!"

They were all distracted as a group of men in black suits entered. A hush came over the lobby as the men escorted in a man that looked very familiar. He smiled and waved through the shield of his entourage.

"That's Kennedy!," Amy hissed.

"I know," said the Doctor, a smile forming.

Rory turned to the Doctor. "And you brought us here why?"

"I wanted to show Donna," the Doctor said plaintively.

"That's John Kennedy and Frank Sinatra on our honeymoon!," said Rory. "Why don't you just take us to meet Casanova next?"

"He took me once," said Donna. "I could have had him."

"You always bring that up," said the Doctor.

"Yeah, let me ask you, spaceman. Las Vegas. Womanizing singers and politicians in a casino. What part of this is child friendly?," asked Donna, switching Chloe from one hip to the other.

"Uh..." The Doctor frowned. He looked down at Zara as she twisted his hand. "I'm sure there's a pool or something. A banana? I bet we can find a banana. Let's check in."

The Doctor walked over to the desk and flashed the psychic paper for the clerk. "The Doctor and Donna Smith-Noble. I believe I have a reservation for two suites."

The clerk frowned and looked at the book. "Would that be Trevor Smith-Noble?"

Donna looked at the Doctor in shock.

"Trevor Smith-Noble?," asked Rory.

The Doctor was quick to get past this. "Uh, no. The Doctor and Donna Smith-Noble. I'm certain you have it somewhere there."

The clerk nodded. "Oh, yes. Odd, I thought Senator Kennedy was in that suite. Somebody's in trouble." He rang for the bellhop. "Your luggage, sir?"

"Oh, my wardrobe is over there," said the Doctor motioning at the TARDIS as the bellhop arrived.

The bellhop looked at the TARDIS incredulously.

"I have two sets of keys," said the clerk. "One for you Doctor and the other for?"

"Oh. Mr. and Mrs. Pond," said the Doctor.

"Williams," Rory corrected.

"Blimey, you're being picky about this," said the Doctor. "Do I panic when someone calls me Mister Noble?"

"That's because nobody knows what you're really called," said Rory.

Amy leaned over to the clerk. "Sorry, could you tell me if Trevor Smith-Noble has checked in already?"

"It's probably just a coincidence, Amy," said the Doctor.

"Mr. Smith-Noble already checked in. You know, he and his wife were English like you folks," said the clerk.

"I'm Scottish," said Amy.

"I'm not English," said the Doctor.

"Wife?," Donna said sharply.

"Tart!," shouted Zara.

Donna exchanged glances with the Doctor as they turned around to see River Song and Trevor.

"Oh, look who it is," said River.

"Hi, everyone," said Trevor.

"What's going on?," asked Amy.

"Yeah, where's Mels?," asked Rory.

"She's fine," River said quickly, glancing at Zara.

"Tart!," said Zara, pointing at River.

"Uh, right, what are you doing here?," asked the Doctor.

"Investigating," said Trevor.

"Oh, is that what the kids call it?," said Donna.

Rory leaned over to Amy. "I'm getting really confused."

"Look over there," said River. She motioned at an elegant looking woman in the casino. She was chatting with Senator Kennedy.

"Who's she?," asked Amy.

"That's Judy Campbell," said River. "Mistress to Frank Sinatra, Senator then President Kennedy and Chicago gangster Sam Giancana."

"Ew," said Donna.

"But?," asked the Doctor.

"Only that's not Judy Campbell," said Trevor. "She's spending the winter in Miami Beach."

"Then who's that?," asked Donna.

"That is a very good question," said the Doctor.

"Sorry," said Donna, looking at River and Trevor. "Just excuse us for a moment."

Donna pulled the Doctor away.

"What?," he whispered.

"That's our son and what? River Song is his wife now? We're just supposed to have an adventure in Las Vegas with them? Why was she flirting with you, then?"

"How should I know?"

"All we know about the woman is that she was in jail and she killed someone," said Donna. "A man."

"Donna, it's in the future. Our future. We can't jeopardize the time lines and you know why."

Donna frowned. She didn't like time being the boss of her.

"Come on," the Doctor said gently. "We have to sort out who Sinatra, Kennedy and a gangster are really being seduced by."

They went back to the group.

"Ready?," asked Trevor.

"Definitely," said the Doctor. "Allons-y."

"Are you okay, Mummy?," asked Zara.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sweetheart," said Donna, forcing a smile on her face.

"Well," said Trevor, "let's get started."


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who. So, here's the deal. I went into this story with a plan and decided it sucked and got completely stuck and thought about abandoning it, but then I realized how much I hate when people do that and so this story is what's happening. Imagine Chapter One as you read it was a foreword. Thank you for the reads and reviews and follows. Happy reading!

* * *

_**Over Nine Months Later... Way Over...**_

London was safe yet again. With the unexpected help of River Song, the Doctor had just managed to save the city from the time displaced Hannibal and the army of Carthage. No one had really noticed. London traffic was always rubbish and they had assumed the soldiers were dressed up for a footrace. The elephants he would leave to UNIT and Torchwood to explain. Donna, unfortunately, wasn't along for the adventure, she wasn't quite herself these days...

Now came the moment of the adventure where River usually made some coy comment and they said goodbye.

Only they were on the front steps of the house in London and instead of leaving, she was walking in the front door.

"So," said River Song, "mind if I come in?"

Before the Doctor could say anything yea or nay, River had let herself inside the house.

"Hello?," asked River. "Anyone home?"

She entered the sitting room. Zara and Chloe looked up from their game on the table. Esther stood at attention on the sofa.

"Hello, girls," said River.

"Hi, tart," said Zara.

"Zara..." warned the Doctor.

River cast a glance at the Doctor. "What? You're going to try to teach her now? Where's Donna?"

The Doctor looked around. "Girls, where's Mummy?"

They heard something clatter in the kitchen. The Doctor and River rushed in to find Donna, next to a heap of pans that had fallen on the floor.

"No, no, I've got it," said Donna.

"Are you alright?," asked the Doctor.

"Yes, fine," said Donna.

"You're not moving."

Donna turned and glared. "I'm taking my time."

"Maybe you should sit," said River.

"I'm absolutely fine," said Donna.

River looked at Donna. She was swollen everywhere, she noted that Donna's wedding ring was on a simple chain around her neck, every step seemed labored and her stomach was, well, it was huge. Just looking at Donna was making River uncomfortable.

"Here," said River, picking the cookware up off the floor. "Why don't I get this started and you have a seat?"

"I don't need help," Donna said tersely.

"That's alright, I want to help."

* * *

_**The 52nd Century **_

After supper with the family and on her way back to her cell in the Stormcage that evening, River made a call.

"Hello," said the man on the other end.

"Hello, sweetie."

There was a long pause.

River sighed. "Let me guess. I've reached you at a time where we are not on speaking terms."

"What do you want?"

"You need to go see your mother, Geoffrey."

"Don't call me that."

River rolled her eyes. "Trevor. Geoffrey. Whatever. Go see your mother."

"When exactly am I supposed to do that?"

"Sort it out, Time Boy."

* * *

_**A Few Days Later Back in October 2012 **_

The Doctor sighed.

He was doing a lot of that lately.

It was Week 43, Day 5. This had to end.

Now, to clarify, the Doctor still thought Donna was the most beautiful woman in the universe and nothing could change that, but he was ready for her to not be pregnant anymore. Zara had come out at a reasonable time, Chloe was a bit on the early side, but when a Time Baby was done, she was done. Conversely, when a Time Baby was not ready to come out, he was not coming out. Or he wasn't coming out because his mother didn't want him to.

Donna would hear no opposition to his staying in there. She was too worried about what would happen when he did come out and he and Jack had repeatedly attempted to persuade her that they did have a plan for what to do. She acted as if the two were unrelated.

Then there was something in the mail, something that looked as if it was the answers to the Doctor's most fervent prayers.

"Donna!," the Doctor shouted as he hurried into the bedroom. "Guess what?!"

Donna was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking as if she was once again deciding whether or not to put on her shoes. She looked up at the Doctor. "I'm getting up any minute."

"Look!" He held the envelope in front of her face.

"Nerys?," asked Donna. She took the envelope and pulled out the card. "It's her birth announcement."

"Yes," said the Doctor. "She's had triplets. She's clearly trying to upstage you."

"Well, she was on fertility drugs," said Donna.

"There's a picture," said the Doctor, trying to arouse Donna's natural vitriol for the woman she had been frenemies with since primary school.

"Oh," said Donna, looking at the photo. It was one of the ones that the Doctor knew Donna hated, where newborn babies were made to look as if they were part of some sort of vegetation, in this case a patch of flowers. "I suppose that's cute."

"Cute?!," spat the Doctor. "You do not think that is cute!"

Donna exhaled deeply. "Doctor, I'm just too tired to care, alright?"

"That's my point, Donna!"

She looked up at him. "I am not having this discussion again. The baby will come out when he is ready."

"Donna, he's been ready for weeks! The only thing stopping him is you!"

"He's fine."

"Donna, you're a human being not an elephant. You aren't meant to haul around another person indefinitely."

"Well, luckily, I have plenty of Time Lord energy or whatever floating around, so I'm good. Thanks."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "No Time Lady would have carried a baby this long. Thirty six weeks, eviction day, that's it."

"Thirty six weeks?," asked Donna.

"We were punctual."

"Well, sorry, the baby is half human, so he can't go by your schedules."

The Doctor sat next to her and took her hands in his. Mostly so she wouldn't slap him. "Donna, you have to let go. What happened in Las Vegas wasn't your fault. It could have been anyone. I am going to take care of everything and nothing will happen to our son. All you have to do is have him. That's it!"

There was silence. The Doctor wondered if somehow he may have broken through to the reasonable Donna that existed somewhere behind the pregnancy hormones and the overly protective mother lioness Donna. For a second, he thought he might have.

"He's not-"

The Doctor let out a huge groan, it had been completely unintentional, but it elicited Donna's scowl.

"We cannot go on like this!," shouted the Doctor. "You cannot go on like this!"

"I'm fine," said Donna.

"How long have you been staring at your shoes?," asked the Doctor.

"I think I'd like to be left alone right now."

"See?! That's not you, either! You should be yelling at me!"

Donna turned and laid back on the bed.

"Are you going back to sleep?," asked the Doctor.

"I'm tired," said Donna pulling the duvet over her.

The Doctor sighed. He walked over to the bed and she didn't turn. He gave her a peck on the cheek and left the room.

Something had to be done.

* * *

_**1960, Back at the Sands Hotel, Las Vegas **_

"Where are Amy and Rory?," asked Zara.

The Doctor and Donna looked at each other. It was breakfast time. Amy and Rory had not yet emerged from their suite and they were fairly certain of the reason.

"They must still be sleeping, sweetheart," said Donna.

"Let's wake them up!," said Zara.

"No," the Doctor and Donna both said quickly.

"Why not?," asked Zara.

"We'll tell you when you're older," said the Doctor. "Two hundred or so, maybe three hundred. Actually, I'm going to leave that to your mother mostly, well, when I say mostly I mean entirely..."

The Doctor droned on and as the girls were occupied with their banana slices, Donna seized the opportunity to get at her own bacon and eggs. Donna didn't hear the Doctor speaking anymore and looked up.

She caught sight of the only available window in the restaurant. It looked as if it were some kind of mushroom cloud.

"Doctor!," she exclaimed. She turned to the girls, ready to grab them and run back to the TARDIS as quick as she could. She looked to see that Zara and Chloe were frozen, their banana slices suspended in midair. Come to that, the Doctor was frozen. She looked around the restaurant and so was everyone else. Sinatra and Kennedy who had been breakfasting across the room were mid-drink and that's when she noticed Judy heading towards her.

"Donna Noble, the most important woman in the universe."

That was right. The Doctor had said he thought that Judy's species fed on power and disruptions in the time line. That must have been why she was after Kennedy and Sinatra and the Doctor had yet to think of a plan.

"What is this?," asked Donna. "What have you done?"

"This is about to be a nuclear test gone sour," said Judy. "The future president of the United States, one of the most important vocalists of the twentieth century and the last of the Time Lords all gone in one fell swoop." She knocked her head back and closed her eyes in ecstasy. "Imagine the consequences to the time line."

"And what do you want?," asked Donna.

"A favor."

"A favor?," asked Donna.

"A little one, a very little one."

"What sort of favor?"

"Why tell you? This is so much more fun. The most important woman in the universe at my mercy." She edged closer to where Donna stood, putting her hand through Zara's hair. "Your Time Babies won't survive a nuclear blast, no matter how fast you can get them back to the TARDIS. Could you carry them both? And what of the Doctor? All you have to do is say you'll give me a favor."

"Fine!," Donna shouted, smacking the woman's hand away from her daughter.

"Say it," said Judy.

"I'll give you a favor."

Judy smiled. Everything started moving again. Donna looked out the window to see the mushroom cloud had disappeared.

"Well, I mean I am qualified on the subject," the Doctor continued as if he had never stopped. "I mean, there are several types of lifeforms throughout the galaxy whose reproductive habits I think I could inform you on, only- Donna? Donna, what's wrong?"

Judy began to walk away.

"Wait!," said Donna. "What is it? What's the favor?"

Judy stopped and turned back. "Oh, don't worry. I'll be back to collect when he arrives."

"What do you mean when he arrives?," asked Donna. "When who arrives?"

Judy gave a smile. A smile that made Donna's stomach sink.

"Oh, God," said Donna. "Oh, God, no."

The Doctor stood up. "Donna, what's happened?"

* * *

_**October 2012, The Cellar**_

"I can't believe we're back to this," muttered Martha as Jack helped her down from the cellar door.

"It certainly brings you back," said Ianto. He looked around the cellar. "Where is the TARDIS?"

Jack shrugged. "No idea. The Doctor did say to meet down here, didn't he?"

Mickey nodded. "Did he say what it's about?"

"You know him, probably an alien invasion or the house is haunted."

The cellar door opened. They looked up surprised to see Sylvia and Wilf coming down.

"Why didn't you have to come in the cellar?," asked Mickey.

"Where is my son-in-law?," asked Sylvia, looking around the cellar. "There aren't even any chairs down here! No tea."

"What do you think it's about?," asked Wilf.

Just then, the Doctor appeared, looking secretive. He hurried down the steps. "Alright, thanks everyone for coming."

"Doctor!," they heard a voice say over the mobile. "Are we on speaker? You're going to have to turn the volume up!"

"Amy!," exclaimed Martha.

"How's the baby?," asked Jack.

"She's fine," said Rory, becoming more audible as the Doctor pulled the mobile out of his pocket.

"When are we going to see you again?," asked Martha.

"Sorry," said the Doctor, "I need to make this quick. Donna could find us any second. Though she is rather slow moving lately."

"Yeah, what's this about?," asked Jack.

The Doctor sighed. "As you all know, Donna has been expecting for some time."

"We had noticed," Sylvia said tartly.

"It's been fourty four weeks," said the Doctor.

Martha frowned. "Seriously?"

"That's insane!," said Amy. "Why don't you get some space age cesarean machine and beam that kid out?"

"Amy, where would I get one?," asked the Doctor.

"We have a thing like that at the Hub," said Mickey.

"That's not a good idea," said Ianto. He shook his head sternly.

"So?," asked Wilf. "Donna said that Time Babies take more work sometimes."

"Ah, well," said the Doctor, "she's telling part of the truth there. Time Babies can take more work. They can be done when they like and at this point, he's been done a while."

"Okay," said Martha. "We'll induce then-"

"Donna won't allow it," said the Doctor.

"Why not?," asked Amy.

"Isn't there a little something you can do to get this going?," asked Jack, with a twinkle in his eye.

Sylvia frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"You know, just a little something between a husband and wife... I don't want to make him blush. Actually, I would like to see him blush."

"Captain Harkness!," exclaimed Sylvia. Wilf chuckled.

"It didn't work," said the Doctor, definitely not blushing.

"What do you mean it didn't work?," asked Jack.

"This is really none of our business," said Sylvia.

"She didn't fall for it," said the Doctor.

"Oh, poor Doctor, getting the cold shoulder," said Mickey.

"Stop enjoying this, Mickey," said Martha.

Mickey rolled his eyes.

"Is there something I'm missing?," asked Ianto.

"Sorry, is this about Rumpelstiltskin?," asked Rory.

"Rumpelstiltskin?," asked Wilf.

"Right, I ran this past Jack, but Donna may have inadvertently promised our first born son to a creature who feeds off time energy and was at the time posing as the mistress of John F. Kennedy, Frank Sinatra and Momo Giancana."

"Who's Momo Giancana?," asked Mickey.

"Also, their son was there!," added Amy.

"Amy!," exclaimed the Doctor.

Sylvia looked up at the Doctor in amazement. "What do you mean he was there?"

"Well, it was him in the future and I don't think we should discuss it further." He looked at the phone pointedly. "Amy."

"They've all met him!," exclaimed Amy.

"We've met him?!," asked Sylvia.

"When?," asked Wilf.

"That's seriously enough," said the Doctor. "There are time lines that ought not be interfered with. Understand?"

The group grumbled.

"What do you want us to do?," asked Ianto. "We guard the baby, capture Rumpelstiltskin."

"I've got everything we need outside," said Jack.

"Uh, just one thing," said the Doctor.

"You mean, how do we convince Donna to have the baby?," Rory asked on the phone.

"I know, let's just stab her with a syringe or something when she's not looking," said Mickey.

"Mickey, we can't stab her with a syringe!," said Martha.

"It's worth a shot," Mickey protested.

* * *

Donna opened her eyes to find Zara bouncing on her knees next to her on the bed. Chloe climbed up after her.

"Mummy, come play," said Zara.

"Mummy's tired, sweetheart," said Donna, running her hand down her cheek.

"Baby," grumbled Chloe.

"When are you having the baby?," asked Zara.

Donna sighed. Not them as well. "When he's ready, sweethearts."

Zara paused and gave it some thought. "When?"

Donna was all ready for another lecture when there was a flash of light. She sat up and turned to see...

"Trevor!," shouted Zara.

"Trevor!," Chloe echoed.

"Hi, Zara. Hi, Chloe." He looked up at Donna. "We should talk."

"Talk?," asked Donna.

"Yeah," said Trevor. He looked at the girls. "Get Dad to look after you, alright? We'll just be a second."

Trevor took Donna's hand and that was when she realized he had a vortex manipulator that looked oddly like Jack's. Before she realized what had happened, she was standing again in the Copa Room at the Sands. Sammy Davis Jr. was onstage.

"Hey, red!," shouted a drunk man. "Want to sit? We can't see around you."

Donna was about to shout a retort of her own when Trevor beat her to it. "Watch it, mate! She's got an excuse, she's pregnant. Are you carrying twins?"

The man growled. Donna and Trevor sat at the empty table in front of them.

"Okay, this is going to sound strange," said Trevor, "but you seriously have to have me."

"What?," asked Donna.

Out of a pocket that was too small, Trevor pulled what seemed to be a futuristic iPad. "This is time. You're bending it because I was a fixed point that you haven't so much as changed as shoved over a few inches. Any more and you're going to cause serious damage."

"The Doctor didn't say anything."

"He doesn't know. He can't see his own future. No one can, that includes you."

Donna leaned forward. "And what am I supposed to do? Hand you over to that woman?"

"Does Dad have a plan?"

Donna shook her head. "He says he does."

"And has he ever let you down before?"

Donna was silent. "That's not what this is about."

"Then what's it about, Mum?"

Donna couldn't say what it was about. What it was about was the man that River said she had killed and a future where Trevor and River didn't travel together.

"What's with you and River?," asked Donna.

"I can't tell you that."

"You could do better," said Donna.

"Yeah, so you've told me. About a million times."

"What happens to you?"

"Mum, you know I can't tell you that."

"You confirmed I'm your mum."

"Zara told me that's what you thought."

Donna dropped her jaw in astonishment. "Does Zara just tell all to everyone?"

"Think about her parents."

"Oi! Enough lip out of you!"

Trevor shrugged. "I'm just saying."

"When we first met, you said you weren't speaking to your mum. Why not?"

"It's complicated."

"Was it over River?"

"You'll find out."

"I can't accept that I am not on speaking terms with one of my children. I love you all too much to let that happen."

"It's not a matter of loving me," Trevor said softly.

"Then what is it a matter of?"

Trevor leaned in. "Look, here's a surprise, you don't know where Zara's going to be, where Chloe will be, what they'll be-"

"What does that mean?," asked Donna.

Trevor shook his head. "It doesn't mean anything. You can't have good without bad. You can't not live because you're going to die!"

Donna sighed. "And who told you that?"

"You did."

"Well," said Donna, taking a breath, "I would have liked to have known when I came up with that one."

"You've got plenty more. You're a great mum."

Donna shook her head. "No, I'm not. I promised you to Rumpelstiltskin disguised as some kind of posh prostitute. I'm still not sure what's going on there."

"It was a slip-up."

"A pretty bloody big one!"

"Yeah," said Trevor.

"Thanks," said Donna. She felt a twinge. "Oh. Oh, no."

"What?," asked Trevor.

"That was a contraction."

"What?!," Trevor shouted.

"Pipe down there!," someone in the audience shouted.

"No, that was a contraction. What's with you? Zara and Chloe gave me back pain! That was like a proper contraction."

"Oh, my God," said Trevor.

Donna rolled her eyes. "Well, don't panic. Just let's go home."

"About that..."

"What?," asked Donna.

"I can't take you in the Time Vortex while you're in labor, not outside the TARDIS, else I might go flying off into the vortex, lost forever."

Donna leaned in. "What are you saying?"

"Yeah, well..." Trevor tugged at his ear in a manner that completely betrayed him as the Doctor's son. "You're sort of having me here."

Donna's jaw dropped. "Did you know about this?!"

"I thought I was born in London!"

"What do you mean 'you thought'?!"

"Chloe told me that she came upstairs and I was there."

"Chloe's two!"

"She's not two in the future!"

Donna put her head in her hands and groaned as she felt the force of another contraction. They were starting to attract some attention.

"I'm sorry, waiter," said Trevor, standing up, "we need some help. My mother's gone into labor."

The waiter looked at Trevor, then at Donna. "Your mother?"

"Yes," said Trevor. "Don't be weird about it. Come on. Help me."

The waiter summoned a manager who helped them to a spare dressing room in the back. Donna sat on the sofa as Trevor frantically dialed a mobile.

"Can I get you anything, ma'am?," asked the waiter. "Some water? Towels?"

Donna looked up. "Do you happen to have a Type 40 TARDIS?"

"I am trying to ring him!," said Trevor.

"Do you need a phone?," asked the manager. "We can have one brought."

"I'm on the phone," said Trevor. He looked at Donna. "I think there's a busy signal."

Donna threw her arms up. "I told him to get call waiting!"

"I think it's sending me to voice mail," said Trevor. He paused and took a breath. "Hi. It's me. Look, I'm here with mum, it's December 31, 1960. We're at the Sands in Las Vegas, it would probably be good if you could come get her."

"Why are you giving them the date?," asked the manager.

Trevor hung up the mobile. "Never mind that. Look, could you find a doctor?"

"Yes, doctor." The manager quickly left, relieved at having something to do.

"A doctor?," asked Donna.

"Someone's got to deliver me!"

"Oh, yes, let's just have them deliver a Time Baby in 1961! Aren't we near to Area 51? They can take you right there!"

"I do not get taken to Area 51!"

"Then what does happen?"

"I don't know, you didn't tell me!"

"Don't blame this on me!"

"Well, we had better come up with a plan! I can't deliver me!"

"And why not?"

"Well, one, it would be traumatic-"

"Traumatic?," Donna interjected.

"Two, it would be a paradox!"

"So, you're more worried about the trauma than a potentially universe ending paradox?"

The manager came back in. "I found a doctor."

"Well," said Donna, "that's something."

They were soon joined by a man with a bow tie, floppy hair and a cowboy hat.

Donna stared at the man. "I have two questions."

"I thought you might," he said.

"One, you are the Doctor in the future from this universe?"

"Yes, I am."

"I was afraid of that. Two, why are you wearing a cowboy hat?"

He shrugged. "I heard Nevada, I thought wild west and all that."

"Should I call an ambulance?," asked the manager.

"No," said Eleven, "you should definitely not call an ambulance. I have everything under control right here. Fetch towels and hot water and some cups."

"Cups?," asked Donna.

"Yes, I have a tea tin in my pocket. I thought we could have a spot in the meantime."

Donna turned to Trevor. "I thought you left a voice mail."

Trevor opened his mouth to speak, but Eleven beat him to it. "That's my fault. I just checked it."

"What do you mean you just checked it? What if someone left you an important message?"

"Well, they'd ring you," said Eleven.

"Can't you just take me back in the TARDIS to my time?" Donna screamed again.

"I don't think you can wait that long, can you?," asked Eleven. "Lie back. I'll take a look."

Donna's jaw dropped again. "I just met you!"

"We've been married years, Donna. I'm familiar with that whole... region," he finished with a general waving of the hand.

"I don't need to know this," said Trevor.

Eleven turned to Trevor. "This is your own fault, you know! You can't let women in the third trimester travel via vortex manipulator! You shouldn't travel by vortex manipulator anyway! Another bad habit learned from your godfather, no doubt!"

"I don't need this right now, Dad," said Trevor. "I was just trying to be born."

"I think I'm having another contraction," said Donna.

"Of course you are," said Eleven. "You've had him in there for an age. He's not a baby elephant, Donna."

Donna held her hand out. "Come here."

Eleven stepped forward, taking Donna's hand. She then used her free hand to smack him on the arm.

"What was that for?!," shouted Eleven.

"That is the second time you have told me I am not an elephant! Do you think you're funny?!"

"Sometimes!," Eleven shouted back.

Donna shook her head. "Oh, my God. Who the hell am I married to?"

"Plenty of time for all that later," said Eleven. "Trust me. There will be discussions later. We need to get this birth sorted."

"I know," said Donna, "you bring the TARDIS here. I'll crawl in."

"Donna, I really don't think we have that much time."

Donna burst into tears.

"You're crying," said Eleven. He looked at Trevor. "She's crying."

"Just once," said Donna, sobbing, "I would like to have a baby in the correct time period on Earth. Is that so wrong?"

"It's not wrong," Eleven said softly. "Just a little far fetched..."

Donna let out an involuntary scream. "You mean they're all like this?!"

"No, no, of course not," said Eleven, looking over at Trevor. "What about Zara? That was normal."

"A man kidnapped her to hand her over to vomiting space aliens!"

"Well... before that."

Donna sobbed some more.

"Is there anything I can do?," asked Eleven.

"Take off that hat!"

Eleven sheepishly took off the hat. "Geoffrey, see where the hotel manager got off to with our cups."

Donna's interest piqued. "Geoffrey?"

"You know, he got to choose his own name," Trevor said, looking at Donna. "Maybe think about that when you fill out the birth certificate."

"Get the teacups!." said Eleven.

Trevor or Geoffrey or whoever he was walked out.

"I know this hasn't been easy for you," said Eleven. "I promised you so much at the beginning, I never stopped to think of the consequences."

Donna turned to him. "Don't you dare start that angst ridden last of the Time Lords rubbish on me. I am not staying with you in this regeneration if you're going to go all emo on me."

"I am not emo!," Eleven protested.

"Could have fooled me," said Donna. She let out another sigh. "Besides, I'm a bloody hypocrite."

Eleven raised his eyebrows. "Pardon?"

"I don't tolerate your moodiness and what the hell have I been doing? Laying around, being miserable while I tell you to be happy about sending Zara to school and tell what happened to your family on Gallifrey..."

"School!," said Eleven. "I'd almost forgotten about sending Zara to nursery school! With the snacks and the non-radioactive blocks! It was so quaint!"

Donna didn't respond. Eleven watched as she stared at her feet.

"You're not wearing shoes," said Eleven.

"I was in bed," Donna said softly.

"You shouldn't be hard on yourself," he said. "We all have rough patches and sometimes we like to stew in them. I know I did for a very long time."

"Then what happened?," asked Donna.

Eleven smiled wanly. "You came to travel with me."

Donna was gobsmacked at the statement.

"Oh, Donna, don't tell me you didn't know that already," said Eleven. "You helped me and I am going to help you if you'll just let me, but you have to try."

Donna nodded. "I suppose it's about time I got a taste of my own medicine." She yelped again.

"Now, Donna, don't worry," said Eleven, "I've got this well in hand."

"Really?," asked Donna.

"Do you want to know the truth?"

"No."

"Then really."

Donna shrugged. "Good enough."

Eleven grinned. "That's the spirit!"


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who or the song this fic is named after. So, thanks for the reads and follows and review? Let me know what you think and happy reading!

* * *

_**Back in 2012 **_

Back in the cellar, the plans were getting little better.

"What if we put it in her food?," asked Mickey.

"For the last time, you can't drug Donna without her consent!," said Amy.

The cellar door creaked open. Zara stood at the top of the steps. "Daddy! I'm hungry!"

"Zara, shut the door before your mother sees!," said the Doctor.

"She's not even here!"

The Doctor frowned.

Jack looked up at Zara. "Gorgeous, what do you mean she's not here?"

"Mummy went with Trevor!"

"Trevor?," asked the Doctor.

Before Zara could answer properly, the Doctor had bolted upstairs, followed by the rest of the crew.

"Zara, what did Trevor say?," asked the Doctor.

"Who's Trevor?," asked Wilf.

"You remember, Dad, from Chloe's christening," said Sylvia. "The one with the cross girlfriend."

"Wait, is that your son?," asked Martha.

"Yes!," Amy shouted from the phone.

"Amy," the Doctor growled.

"It's not a spoiler! She guessed it!"

"Amy, the baby was sleeping!," Rory shouted from the background of the phone call.

"Oh, my God," said Ianto. He looked at Jack. "You slept with his girlfriend."

"That's not cool, mate," said Mickey.

"I don't know, I didn't care for her anyway," said Sylvia.

"That other woman, River, was more fun," said Wilf.

"Oh, her, you remember," said Sylvia.

"Sorry!," said the Doctor. "Could we focus on where Donna went?!"

"I don't know," said Zara. "Can I have bananas?"

"Is that all you feed them?," asked Sylvia.

"I'm getting in the TARDIS," said the Doctor.

They rushed into the sitting room, past Chloe and Esther to the TARDIS. The Doctor took out his key and found it was still locked. It locked repeatedly after he used the key.

"What's going on?," asked Ianto.

"The TARDIS is trying to keep me from leaving, probably to stop a paradox."

"So, how do we get Donna?," asked Martha.

"We don't," said the Doctor.

Jack's vortex manipulator began beeping. He looked at it. "Oh, but I do."

"What is it?," asked the Doctor.

"That signal you were going to send me? You just did," he said with a smile.

"From where?," asked the Doctor.

"Sorry. What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas."

Jack disappeared before their eyes.

"What in blazes was that?," asked Wilf.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," Zara whined again.

"Doctor! Would you make Zara a snack?!," Amy shouted from over the phone.

* * *

_**Meanwhile (sort of) in 1960...**_

Eleven groaned. "Are you really pushing?!," he asked in exasperation.

Donna, lying back on her elbows, sat straight to look her future husband in the eye. "Am I really pushing?!"

"Yes! He should have been out by now!"

Donna looked at Trevor, cowering in the corner. "What about him?! Are you even trying to get out or are you hanging on in there by your fingernails?!"

"Hey, stop trying to blame me," Trevor said indignantly.

Just then the manager returned. "Oh my..."

"You!," said Eleven. "Where have you been and did you bring any Jammie Dodgers?!"

"Would you please stop talking about biscuits?!," asked Donna. "In fact, stop talking!"

"I should call an ambulance," said the manager.

"No, no," Trevor said quickly. "We have everything under control here."

"I have to push again," Donna said, with equal parts resignation and determination.

"Go on, Donna. You can do it," said Eleven.

Donna tried to collect herself, taking a deep breath. She closed her eyes and tried to remind herself that this would all be over soon. She then opened her eyes to see Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin and their lackeys hurrying in.

"Why is a woman having a baby in my dressing room?!," shouted Sinatra. He looked at the hotel manager. "Cyril!"

"Uh, my name is Arthur, sir-"

"Why is Frank Sinatra in here while I'm trying to have a baby?!," shouted Donna. She looked at Eleven. "Doctor!"

"I'm handling this," said Eleven. He stood up and turned around. "Frank, hello. Big fan, but see, my wife is having a baby-"

"Your wife?," asked Dean. He looked at Donna. "Aren't you that redhead? What happened to pinstripes?"

"I wear a bow tie now," said Eleven. "Bow ties are cool."

"Sorry," said Donna, "is that going to be your catchphrase?"

Sinatra motioned at Eleven's hat. "What's the Stetson for?"

"It's cool," said Eleven.

Donna threw her head back. "Oh, my God, it is."

"Why doesn't she have it in a hospital like normal people?," asked Sinatra.

"I keep saying that, but no one's listening," said Donna. She screamed again.

Sinatra looked at Eleven. "You want to do something? It sounds like the kid's crowning!"

At this point, everyone looked strangely at Sinatra.

"My mom was a midwife! What do you want?!"

"Really?," asked Trevor.

"Yes, really! Got a problem?"

"No, no problem, Frank."

Sinatra scowled. "And who the hell are you?"

"I'm their son."

"Their son?" Sinatra turned to look at Eleven and Donna. "How the hell old are you people?"

"Would someone mind catching the baby?!," asked Donna.

"Right!," said Eleven, hurrying back to his station. "I'm on it!"

Trevor did his best to usher Sinatra, Martin and the entourage out of the room. Martin did come back in once during the last phase of the pushing to get the remainder of a bottle of particularly fine Jack Daniels, but Donna was beyond caring at that point. She pushed and pushed some more and he was out.

Eleven wrapped the baby in a blanket and put him on Donna's chest. He was big. Donna decided she didn't want to know what he weighed quite yet. His eyes were blue green like hers and his hair with a spiky brown ginger mess already. He was already staring at her. All the months of anxiety and worry and uncertainty vanished in the moment she locked eyes with him. She finally felt that bliss she had with Zara and Chloe that came with knowing that they belonged to each other.

"Donna," said Eleven.

"I'm fine," said Donna, cracking a smile for the first time in longer than she cared to remember.

Out on the stage, the music was starting up again as the overjoyed audience applauded wildly at the surprise visit of Sinatra and Martin. The lyrics wafted into the room from the stage.

_Out of the tree of life I just picked me a plum_

_You came along and everything started to hum_

_Still, it's a real good bet the best is yet to come _

"Oh," said Trevor.

"Oh what?," asked Donna.

"This song explains something that's all," he said.

"You ought to come see yourself closer," said Eleven. "You're really quite cute right now."

"And I'm not cute later?"

"When you're gallivanting around time and space with a vortex manipulator and that woman, no, not really," said Eleven.

"Quiet, you two," said Donna. She looked at the baby.

"You make beautiful babies," said Eleven.

Suddenly, Trevor's vortex manipulator started beeping.

"What is that?," asked Donna.

"I don't know-"

"It's a safety feature I installed," said Eleven. "It means Judy is near. We need to get you and the baby back to the TARDIS. Trevor, you need to leave."

Trevor shook his head. "No, I'm going to help you get her back to the TARDIS."

Eleven groaned. "I had a feeling you might say that. Come on, help your mother up."

"Find me some shoes," said Donna.

"Shoes?," asked Trevor. "Where do I get shoes from?"

"There's got to be a showgirl around here somewhere," said Donna.

"Hurry!," said Eleven.

Trevor ran out.

"Though I don't see why you need shoes," said Eleven.

"I'm supposed to run barefoot now?," asked Donna. She took a breath. "Have you got a plan?"

"Of course I have."

"Like really or is this one of the many times where you tell me you have a plan, but you really don't?"

"I have a plan!," Eleven insisted.

Trevor returned, carrying shoes and a coat.

"High heels?," asked Donna.

"Showgirls don't wear trainers," said Trevor. "Hurry up."

Trevor helped Donna out while Eleven carried the baby. They hurried out into the hall and were on the main floor of the casino when they ran into Judy.

"Oh, a paradox," said Judy. "I would love to see that."

Trevor shoved Donna back towards Eleven.

"You want someone? You can take me," said Trevor.

"No!," said Donna. She looked at Eleven. "You're not going to let him do that, are you?"

Eleven used his baby free hand to look at his wristwatch.

"What are you doing?," asked Donna.

"Waiting for the plan to take effect."

Donna shook her head. "I can't believe I actually thought you had a plan."

"I do have a plan!"

"What is it?!"

Judy rolled her eyes. "I'm here for the kid. Not to listen to you two banter."

"Well, sorry!," spat Eleven. "The banter comes included!"

"Hello," said a familiar voice.

Donna turned to see Jack standing next to Judy.

"Captain Jack Harkness and you are?"

Judy looked at Eleven. "Is this your plan, Doctor? Flirting?"

"No, but I do know your love feeding off time energy and you are looking at the man for that," said Jack. "Did I mention I can't die?"

Judy was now looking at Jack with a look that Donna had only seen on... well, Jack.

Trevor looked at Donna and Eleven. "Oh, come on!'

"What?," asked Donna.

"This is how you let him be my godfather?! He slept with my girlfriend!"

"Yeah, I am sorry about that," said Jack.

Judy rolled her eyes. "I'm really not interested in all of these domestic squabbles."

"Right," said Jack, "let's you and me go somewhere private."

Jack and Judy left.

"Why does that work?," asked Donna.

"Never mind. Just be glad it does. Come on," said Eleven.

She, the Doctor and Trevor made a break for it. The TARDIS was parked by the valet stand in front of the hotel among all of the fabulous Cadillacs and Thunderbirds. Eleven looked to Trevor.

"You need to go."

Donna looked up. "What?"

Trevor looked at Donna with resignation. "I can't come in the TARDIS with my past self. The Old Girl can't sustain the paradox."

"What?," asked Donna. She motioned at Eleven. "He's meeting himself all the time!"

"The TARDIS knows what's best," said Trevor.

"Donna," Eleven said softly, "this is where you say farewell."

"No," said Donna.

"You have to say goodbye to him... so you can raise him," said Eleven. "This is really why you shouldn't meet your children out of order."

Trevor hugged Donna. "Bye, Mum."

"Promise me you'll go see me," said Donna.

Trevor shook his head. "Mum-"

"Whatever we're upset about, we're family. We'll work it out. Besides, you've met my mother. If I can deal with her, you can deal with me. Or him. Is he the problem? Either way, we'll sort it out."

"Mum..."

"No moaning. Just go see me."

Trevor nodded dutifully. "Okay." He looked over at Eleven. "So, see you around."

Trevor disappeared in front of them. Eleven handed the baby to Donna and they went inside the TARDIS. It was different than the one she was used to seeing everyday, somehow more insane, perhaps mirroring the future Doctor himself. On one of the seats the TARDIS had very helpfully left a nappy, cap and sleepsuit. Donna took the baby to clean him up a bit, then came back out to the console room.

"So," said Donna, "your big plan was for Jack to sleep with Judy or something?"

"Donna, not in front of the baby. Tiny ears!"

Donna rolled her eyes. "Just tell me."

"Did you think there was a reason she was sleeping with Sinatra, Kennedy and Giancana?"

Donna crinkled her face. "You mean, she-"

"She feeds off it, men with power. With the women, she tries to manipulate them, as she did with you. The time energy is, of course, her main fixation."

"I had a mate just like her," said Donna. "Except for the time energy bit."

Eleven chuckled.

"What now?," asked Donna.

"What now? I take you home."

"And what about Trevor?"

"Donna, you're holding him."

"You know what I mean."

"Donna, I couldn't tell you if I wanted to and trust me, I want to because I wouldn't want to deal with you later if I hadn't. You just need to take your time and enjoy the children while they're children. Trust me on this and yes, that is my plan."

"And I'm not supposed to worry?"

"No, that's what parenting is. Worrying and playing tea party even though it makes no sense and never sleeping and getting one snack after another!" He paused. "But I would never trade it for anything."

Donna smiled. "Me, either."

"Well," said Eleven, "let's take you home then."


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who. Sorry it's been a while if you were waiting. Thanks and happy reading!

* * *

Eleven helped Donna out of the TARDIS as she held the baby. She was still a little shaky as he tucked her into the bed.

Donna looked at him. "You didn't leave me on the side of the road somewhere, did you?"

"You know I can't tell you anything."

They heard steps bounding up the stairs and Zara came in. She looked at the spectacle in confusion.

"Ah, Zara!," said Eleven. "Would you run downstairs and tell me that Mummy is up here with the baby?"

"Okay," said Zara, turning around and running off.

"She just... went for that..." said Donna.

"Oh, you know, Zara. She rolls with it," he said with a huge grin.

"What about Trevor?," asked Donna. "Will I ever see him again?"

Eleven smiled. "Donna, you're holding him."

Donna looked down, the baby was staring at her. She looked back up at him. "Will he be alright, though?"

"You'll see," said Eleven.

They began hearing some sort of commotion, punctuated by Esther's barks.

"Well, that will be me," said Eleven. "I had better be off."

"Okay," said Donna.

Eleven looked back and smiled. "See you soon."

He shut the door and the TARDIS soon dematerialized. There was a thunderous bit of noise, coming up the stairs. Zara was first, bounding back in the bed next to Donna.

"Careful, sweetheart," said Donna.

The Doctor was in first, then Martha, Jack, Ianto, Mickey, Sylvia and Wilf. Chloe and Esther brought up the rear.

"Donna!," the Doctor said in a mix of confusion and astonishment. He edged on the bed closer to them and brought the sonic screwdriver out.

"Oh, don't sonic him!," Donna hissed.

"Donna, what happened?," asked Martha.

"Hey! Some of us are on the phone and can't see anything!," Amy shouted from the mobile Ianto held.

Donna glared at the Doctor. "You have people on speaker?"

"Donna had the baby," said Jack.

"What?," asked Rory, sounding totally confused on the mobile. "When did Donna have the baby?"

* * *

Donna had the baby nursing. As all Time Babies did, she had nearly managed to forget what it was like to walk around with another person attached to her. There was a Disney film playing, Zara and Chloe had fallen asleep at the foot of the bed with Esther. The Doctor came back in.

"Your mother finally left," said the Doctor as he tried to get on the bed without disturbing its occupants. "She did mention that she missed another birth of a grandchild."

"Well, I suppose she'll have other chances," said Donna.

The Doctor looked up. "You suppose?"

"Yes, I suppose."

"You're planning the next one?"

"Am I getting opposition?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No, just let me know when and you know, try to keep the time frame reasonable next go around."

"Reasonable?"

The Doctor moved closer to get a better look at his new son. "Not sure he looks like a Trevor. What do Trevors look like anyway?"

"I want to name him Geoffrey," said Donna. "After my dad."

The Doctor smiled. "Your mother will love that."

"He seems like a Geoffrey," said Donna. "Don't call yourself Trevor. Don't go after loose women, either."

"He's just been born, Donna. Don't start nagging him."

The Doctor turned to look at her with a smile only to be met by Donna's eyes full of water.

"I was only-"

"I'm sorry," said Donna. "I've been awful."

The Doctor shook his head. "You could never be awful."

"It's just, I don't know what I would do if something were to..."

The Doctor took Donna's face in his hands. "Donna, you can't have good without bad. You can't not live because you're going to die."

Donna sighed. "I knew I hadn't come up with that one."

"Sorry?"

There was a burst of light and Jack appeared in the room.

"How's it going, Time Family?"

"Jack!," Donna hissed. "Sleeping children."

"Yeah," said Jack. "I finally get to see you and the Doctor in bed and the moment is just lost."

"How did it go?," asked the Doctor.

"Well, it was an interesting six months... I learned a lot. Died a couple times. Had a lot of fun. You know, Judy, she does this thing with her-"

"Stop it," said the Doctor.

"Anyway, sent her off into the Time Vortex," said Jack. He looked at the baby. "He's a handsome little guy. Not so skinny."

"I thought so too," said Donna.

"What is that supposed to mean?," asked the Doctor.

"What are you calling him?," asked Jack.

"Geoffrey," said Donna.

"Well, welcome, Geoffrey," said Jack. "The best is yet to come."

Donna smiled. She then looked at Jack. "You're waiting for us to ask you to be godfather, aren't you?"

"Well, it was six months," said Jack. "And I am going to get him really good Christmas and birthday presents to try to make up for the girlfriend thing. Also, I'm probably living forever so you can call me anytime."

Donna looked at the Doctor and back at Jack. "Alright, but we're having Ianto as a backup. Let him do the advice thing and no taking him to any outer space swingers bars or something."

Jack grinned. "You will not regret this."

"Oh, I think we might," said the Doctor.

Chloe stirred awake. "Jack, take the baby."

"And Chloe," Zara added, not opening her eyes.

"Oi!," said Donna.

"Oh, what do you expect, Donna?," asked the Doctor standing up. "You're too good to share."

"You share me," said Donna.

"Well, I do have exclusive rights on some things," said the Doctor. He looked at Jack. "Very exclusive."

"You're no fun."

"Time for Ginger Time Babies to sleep in their own beds," said the Doctor. "Jack, give me a hand, will you?"

The Doctor grabbed Zara and Jack took Chloe off to the other room. Donna looked down at the baby who had just opened his eyes.

"I was just thinking," said Donna. "I might need a new song. 'Reel me in, my precious girl' and everything. I don't like when lyrics get changed. What should it be, eh? Have you decided what music you like yet?"

Geoffrey cooed. Donna smiled back.

"I think I might have an idea," she said. "_Out of the tree of life, I just picked me a plum... You came along and everything's starting to hum... Still, it's a real good bet, the best is yet to come..._"


End file.
